


For the Love of Crows

by ShalineLawrence



Series: Yagami Yato FanFic Event Pieces [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Basketball, Bedroom Sex, Couch Sex, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Heart-to-Heart, Heartache, Long-Distance Relationship, Mutual Pining, Non-binary Reader - Freeform, Oral Sex, Other, Romance, Sex, Smut, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShalineLawrence/pseuds/ShalineLawrence
Summary: Keishin Ukai is in his second year of coaching Karasuno and has somehow wound up as an item for an auction to help a local elementary school build a new gym. However, three old women are primed to get him....but another voice speaks up. Who is this voice? And what connection do they have with the Coach?For the Yagami Yato September Fic Event. Shaline on Discord.Thank you for your reading and I hope you enjoy! (Tissues may be required.)
Relationships: Ukai Keishin/Reader
Series: Yagami Yato FanFic Event Pieces [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890838
Kudos: 21
Collections: Yagami Yato Fanfic Event: September 2020





	For the Love of Crows

The Karasuno High School Boys Volleyball Team had gotten word that one of the Miyagi Prefecture’s elementary schools, Akaishidai Elementary, had a gym that was beyond repair. It was falling apart and the damage to it made it unsafe to enter. So instead of repairing it, the Elementary School decided it was best to just demolish it and build a new one, and a bigger one at that since they wanted to also open it for public use. However, there was one issue. The school didn’t have the funds to build one, and they couldn’t get much help from the prefecture. Ittetsu Takeda had a friend that worked at the Elementary and told him about their predicament. And with the new year beginning, and the high from their recent victory at the Nationals, Takeda knew they could do something. After talking with the team, and contacting the recently graduated third years, Daichi, Sugawara, Asahi, and Kiyoko, they all came up with a charity fundraiser.

Daichi, Suga, Asahi, and Kiyoko were able to come that afternoon to practice to decide what they were going to do to raise the money at this charity fundraiser. “We could always have an auction. Maybe ask around town to see if anyone has items they would like to donate towards the auction. That way all proceeds go towards the new gym!” Yachi suggested. Everyone agreed with it. It was a great idea and Takeda knew that the budding advertising designer was right for making that advertisement. Together, Yachi and Takeda came up with an advertisement to post around town. Takeda also reached out to different alumni of Karasuno High to see if there were things they could donate, or maybe come to the event that was taking place within the next month. The team had prelims for the Inter-High that month, so they couldn’t focus on anything but those for the moment. But after those posters went up, Takeda was receiving calls left and right, day and night, with people that had items to donate.

Takeda decided, the month before the event, that they needed to start cleaning up and getting the gym that they normally practice in ready. Ukai, Tanaka, and Noya all worked together to clean out the equipment room, storing the equipment in the other gym’s storage room, when another teacher ran in. “Takeda, you have a call from Coach Nekomata in the teacher’s office.” Takeda looked up from cleaning the floor.

“R-Right. Coach! I’ll be back.” He called before running off to the offices.

“So Coach. Have you thought of Takeda’s request for auctioning you off?” Noya asked.

“Ugh….don’t remind me. I realized last night that if I did, all the grandmas might bet on me. Imagine me, taking a grandma to a restaurant…..I would never get someone after that……” Ukai sighed. “Not that I don’t mind them, some of these old ladies were my teachers when I was a kid, but…..the implications that I like grandmas might get around. OR WORSE…..what if my mother won…...She won’t stop gloating on the date that I’m her son, and that I coached you boys to Nationals and won. I love her…..but the humiliation.” Ukai pushed the basketball cart towards the other gym. “Besides…...I can’t. We have Inter-High coming up. We need to focus.” Ukai and the boys talked about idle stuff walking back in as Hinata and Kageyama continued to clean the floors. Takeda ran in and doubled over trying to catch his breath. “You ok, Specs?”

“Nekoma…..they…...they said they have a few things they could donate to it…..and…..they want to hold an exhibition match…..for the event.” Takeda stood up. “A Trash Can Showdown. Coach Nekomata said there was one catch. 5 sets. Coach Nekomata would donate ¥10,000 per point Karasuno gets over Nekoma, only if we have the most sets. Oh….and he has requested that last year’s third years return for the match.” Takeda smiled.

“Nice specs. See if Daichi, Suga and Asahi can come back to practice. Listen up boys!” Ukai called out. “We’ll use practice time to set up as we originally planned. I’ll see about using one of the public gyms for practice for the exhibition match. So everyone better go home right after and rest!” The boys nodded and agreed. “Ok. I have to get back to the store. I want everything spotless tomorrow when I check it.” Ukai smiled and the boys all bowed.

“Thank you Coach!” They all said and then went back to cleaning. Ukai left as Takeda stopped him.

“Coach. Coach Nekomata also asked if old Coach Ukai would be there too. He doesn’t have to be coaching, but at least at the match.” Takeda asked while Ukai was putting on his street shoes.

“I’ll talk to him. But knowing that old man, he’ll be there.” Ukai finished tying his shoes and stood up, picking up his gym shoes. “Night Specs.” Ukai walked off as Takeda called out.

“Do think about what we discussed.”

“I said no Specs.” Ukai made his way out and back to the store. He thought about it again. “Auctioning me off for a date….” he mumbled putting his apron on and taking over for his mother for the last few hours the store was open.

Over the course of the next two weeks, after some prelim matches, Karasuno coming out on top again, the gearing up for the event was in full swing. During practice, the team went out to the town to collect items for the auction and brought it back to the school. Takeda and Ukai were there taking note of everything that came in and placing it in the storage room to be easily pulled out for the auction. After practice, everyone went to a public gym, not too far from Karasuno, and practiced with Daichi, Suga, and Asahi. Though the rhythm that they had when they played was like riding a bike and the current team ended up practicing more. And the week of, no practices were being held, sole focus was decorating the gym. And Ukai was stuck managing the store that week too. So it fell on Takeda to put in his mind what each item might fetch. And everything was just coming up way too short. Takeda thought back. They needed the big ticket item. He made his way down to Sakanoshita and, “Not gonna happen, Specs.”

“But Coach. Everything that’s been donated won’t fetch that much, the max may be ¥20,000. Come on. Just one little date. Doesn’t even have to be romantic. Could be to a bar or something.” Takeda was pleading to Ukai at this point. “Not only that, but think of the money for the Elementary school we would raise.”

“Specs…..look. I have an image here. And taking a little ol….taking an elder to a bar or something…..I can just imagine all the talking.” Ukai lowered his voice. “Not only that….if it was my own mother….I’d have to move. I wouldn’t be able to handle the embarrassment that she would give me.” He looked over to his mother who just smiled and waved at Takeda. “Specs. If you want to auction off someone, why don’t you do it. I am sure someone would want to be spoiled by you.” Takeda sighed. “Sorry Specs. But I’m not doing it.” Takeda shook his head.

“I’ll think of something then. See you tomorrow night.” Takeda walked out when Kageyama ran up.

“Takeda-sensei, there was a call for you in the office. The teacher gave me this note to give to you.” Kageyama handed Takeda a note with a name and a phone number. “They said to call them immediately.” Takeda nodded and pulled out his phone.

“Head back to school. I’ll be there soon for the finishing touches.” Takeda said as Kageyama ran back. Takeda dialed the number and the voice spoke from the other side as Takeda walked back towards the school. “No….he keeps not wanting to do it……..oh…...I see……...sure. I can do that. How will I know when you arrive?.......Got it. I’ll be waiting.” Takeda smiled and hung up. Tomorrow night was going to be fun. Back at the store, Ukai sighed. Why was he so insistent on auctioning him off? He wasn’t about to go on a date with some grandma only to be embarrassed to show his face around town anymore.

Eventually, closing time came and Ukai closed up the store and told his mother good night and headed to his home. Dark and empty. Ukai sighed as he entered his home. What he wouldn’t give to have someone greet him and welcome him home. Cooking dinner, eating, getting ready for bed, Ukai went through each motion with little to think about. The auction creeped in throughout the night. The late night show he was watching didn’t help either, talking about a rare painting that was just sold in an auction that destroyed itself upon the drop of the gavel. With a sigh, Ukai shut the TV off and headed to his room and walked over to his desk. Upon it sat a picture that Ukai walked over and took into his hands. “Maybe if it was you who was betting…..” The picture held Ukai when he was still in High School standing next to someone holding a Basketball trophy. He touched the face of the other person and sat down the photo.

It was the night to remember! The school got involved right at the end and helped decorate the path towards the gym following the color scheme for the night. Black, Orange, Red, and White. The colors of Karasuno and Nekoma. The path had lights above the path, with the poles they used wrapped in either Black, Orange and White or Black, Red, and White. Along the path, it spoke of the Exhibition match between Nekoma and Karasuno that would promptly happen at 8 pm in Gym 1. Friendly bets can be made with Former Manager, Kiyoko Shimizu, all money towards bets would be placed towards the funds and the winners of the bets would get a coupon for one of the local stores, Shimada Mart. As people approached the gym, Takeda and Ukai were outside signing people up for the Auction and passing out numbers.

The gym, where the main event was going to be held, was beautifully decorated. Around the perimeter of the gym, and some on the back half, were tall tables, just high enough to stand at and eat. There were of course some tables that chairs were placed at for the elderly should they need to sit. Each table had a black table cloth and a vase that was specially made for tonight’s event, blown glass that had Orange, Black, Red, and White glass marbled throughout. Adorning the vases were bouquets of either Orange, Black, and White or Red, Black, and White roses. The combinations representing the two schools that were present. Around the vase were various pieces of business card sized envelopes that had a cat and a crow on it. When one flipped it over, there was a number. Sitting in the flowers, a note card read:

“Upon your table, below these flowers  
Are cards that carry some great powers.  
Donations brought by the number listed  
Will be greatly and pleasurably insisted.

“Should you find yourself in a giving mood  
Pick one up and head for the food.  
Upon the buffet of snacks of swift  
You will find the basket for your gift.”

On one side of the gym, there was a table that held snacks and some finger type foods that could easily be eaten and carried around. Drinks were held on a second table that people could easily get something they wished to drink. On the side of the gym near the stage, where most of the seated tables were, was an open space for people to talk or dance should they so desire. The stage was set up with an empty table and a mic, along with a small dj stand where a dj was currently providing music for the event. Above the stage hung the Karasuno banner. The word “Fly” proudly displayed where along the bottom of the stage hung the banner that claimed them as National Champions. Everywhere else had streamers and balloons following the color scheme of the night.

The boys for both teams started out in the gym, dressed in all black tuxedos and black dress shirts, but the ties were either Red or Orange, depending on the school. Kiyoko and Yachi both wore nice black dresses and had an orange ribbon that marked them as Managers. The boys went around passing out fliers, or talking to the people, reminding the people about the exhibition match, and generally playing host. 6:30 and the night officially began. Takeda took to the stage with Ukai, Coach Nekomata, Kiyoko and the old team captains for both teams, Kuroo and Daichi. “Thank you everyone for coming out tonight. I am so glad that you all could join us in helping Akaishidai Elementary build a new gym. Of course, tonight’s main event is the auction and we have a lot to auction off. I want to thank all that donated towards the auction. Without your donations, we wouldn’t be able to hold this. Thank you.” Takeda bowed as people clapped. “Now I want to thank Coach Nekomata and the entire Nekoma Boys Volleyball Team for making the trip out here to join us for this night, as well as help put on the exhibition match. Thank you.” Takeda bowed to Coach Nekomata who smiled and laughed. “And then for the returning graduates that have joined each team for this exhibition match.” Daichi and Kuroo smiled and held up their hands.

“At promptly 7:50, we will be allowing people to enter Gym 1 for the exhibition match. If you want to place bets on who will win, please see Kiyoko here to put in your bets. Remember, all bets will go towards building the new gym. It’s only ¥1000 minimum to place a bet. Winners of the bets will be given a coupon for 50% off your entire purchase at Shimada Mart.” Takeda smiled. Everyone on stage took a bow. “Thank you once again for joining us this evening.” Takeda stood up. “If the players will make their way out to prepare for the match.” Takeda replaced the mic as they all walked off stage. Ukai made his way around the gym. He personally thanked some of the people for their donations. One of the elderly women stopped him.

“I heard from your mother that they might be auctioning you off sonny.” She smiled before Ukai went red.

“No. I turned Spe- Takeda down for the idea. But thank you for your consideration and I hope you place your bets on another one of the pieces. Excuse me……” Ukai sought out Takeda. “I thought we weren’t auctioning me off.”

“We aren’t. You said no. As much as I still want to, I wouldn’t go against your wishes in this instance. Oh….Kiyoko….” Takeda walked off with the former manager as she was making her rounds. Ukai walked out of the gym when Shimada joined him.

“I’m surprised you have even agreed to be here. I wouldn’t have thought you would be the suit and tie sort of person.” Shimada asked. “It’s too bad Little Crow isn’t here. They would have loved this.” Shimada motioned to all of Ukai’s outfit and Ukai sighed.

“Trust me…..you don’t know how much I wish they were back in Japan. But they chose to go to America and pursue their dream.” Ukai sighed as he pulled out a cigarette before putting it back in the box and shoving it back in his pocket.

“Trying to quit again?” Shimada sat next to Ukai on the stairs.

“Yeah. The more I think about Little Crow…..the more I want to quit. Like I know quitting won’t bring them back, but just the thought of them shaking their head that I started in the first place….Makoto….I miss them.” Ukai looked up to the sky as the orange and pink hues of sunset stretched across the sky.

“You both were pretty close. I’m surprised that you both weren’t dating. Surprised us all that you both were just friends. Yet something tells me that you wished for more….nah. Not you. You were more focused on Volleyball while they were focused on Basketball.” Shimada smiled and patted Ukai on the back. “Keishin….you should go get ready for the exhibition match. I hear that it’s gonna be one hell of a game.” Ukai just laughed.

“Damn right. We’ll take down those cats again.” Ukai stood up and smiled over to Shimada. “See ya later.” Ukai headed off to go change into something more comfortable before heading over to Gym 1. Both teams were warming up as he walked in. Coach Nekomata was talking to Ukai’s grandfather, who had just arrived moments before. He nodded to both as the Karasuno boys ran up to him. “Listen here, just play like it’s any other game. It’s not over until the ball hits the floor. I am sure since your last match, Nekoma has picked up some new tricks, so be prepared for those. All in all, just score points and get the most sets. We are playing all five sets, even if we wipe the floor of the first three sets. Go out there and rack up points so that old Coach Nekomata has to pay a lot of money.” Ukai smiled and held his hand in. The entire team put a hand in.

“Coach. We’ll do better than the first three, we’ll take all five.” Daichi said with a smile. The other boys agreed and Ukai smiled. “Alright! Let’s go KARASUNO!” Daichi led the huddle before they went back to warm ups. The boys cheered and for the next 40 minutes, both teams huddled, went over strats, and thoroughly warmed up so when the people started showing up, they were positioned and ready to greet them. The guests entered slowly as the elderly took their seats on the netted half of the court and those who could stand made their way up to the balcony. Kiyoko had the honor of announcing the match.

“Thank you for joining us tonight. I’d love to announce that betting will continue until the end of the second set. Now, to introduce the teams. Home team and National Champions, Karasuno High!” All of Karasuno took a bow. “Manager, Hitoka Yachi.” Yachi walked out waving to everyone. “Advisor, Ittetsu Takeda.” Takeda walked out behind Yachi and smiled. “Current Coach, Keishin Ukai.” Ukai walked behind Takeda and gave a two finger wave. “And joining them on the bench, Honorary Coach, Ikkei Ukai.” Old Coach Ukai followed his grandson out and punched him in the back of the head, gaining a glare from the younger Ukai.

“Up next, visiting team, Nekoma High!” All of Nekoma took a bow. “Coach, Manabu Naoi.” Naoi walked out and took a bow and then a wave. “And joining him, Honorary Coach, Yasufumi Nekomata.” Coach Nekomata walked out, gave a wave and laughed as he joined Naoi. “The conditions of this match have been set. This is a five set game where all five sets will be played. Whoever has the most sets wins, in addition, Coach Nekomata has agreed that for every point that Karasuno scores, he will donate ¥10,000 towards the building of the new gym for Akaishidai Elementary. Of course, Karasuno has to get the most sets.” The players on both teams made their way to the benches as they got ready.

“Let’s introduce our players for tonight’s match. For Karasuno, returning Team Captain: Daichi Sawamura.” Just like back during the spring prelims final, each player came out and high-fived their coaches and manager. “Ace, Asahi Azumane. Libero, Yu Nishinoya. Wing Spiker, Ryounosuke Tanaka. Setter, Tobio Kageyama. Middle Blocker, Shoyou Hinata. And finally Middle Blocker, Kei Tsukishima.” The Karasuno boys took their position on the end of the court. “For Nekoma, returning Team Captain, Tetsurou Kuroo. Wing Spiker, Nobuyuki Kai. Libero, Morisuke Yaku. Ace, Taketora Yamamoto. Setter, Kenma Kozume. Wing Spiker, Sou Inuoka. Middle Blocker, Lev Haiba.” Nekoma took their position at the end of the court. “Good luck to both teams and may the best team win. Let the Trash Can Showdown begin!” Kiyoko sighed as she was not used to doing that and got up to let someone else handle it. She had a job to do.

And the match soon was underway. Kiyoko walked around gaining more bets. So far it was 95% on Karasuno and only 5% on Nekoma. And the first set was a close match. 25-23, Karasuno won. The second set began and Kiyoko was making a pass through the elderly when she noticed someone standing at the door. Kiyoko approached them but the person waved their hand and spoke to Kiyoko. When she had asked if the person wanted to come in, they waved her off. Kiyoko shrugged and walked back around. The second set was Karasuno’s again. This time, it was pushed up into the 30’s, 35-33. An announcement was made that while they take a 10 minute break, the final bets need to be placed. And people rushed to put more money down on Karasuno, turning the percentage to 99% percent Karasuno, 1% Nekoma. The whistle to start the final 3 sets blew and betting was done. The figure from earlier just stayed out of sight of the court, but eventually disappeared after the third set. 32-30, 25-18, 38-36 Karasuno won the entire exhibition match. Coach Nekomata smiled and walked over to Takeda and placed down ¥1,550,000 in his hand. “And as a bonus for winning all five sets, another ¥1,000,000.” Both teams shook hands and cheered at the generous donation by Coach Nekomata.

“Thank you Coach Nekomata for your generous donation. As another bonus, everyone here gets a free coupon for 50% off your entire purchase at the Shimada Mart. Thank you Makoto Shimada for this generous donation. Your coupons will be handed to you by the players as you leave the Gym. In about 35 minutes, at 9:45, the main event for tonight will begin. The Auction will begin back in Gym 2.” Kiyoko smiled and announced before she spotted Takeda shaking the hands of the Nekoma Coaches. She ran up to Takeda and told him that someone had come looking for him. Takeda bowed and excused himself. Ukai noticed Takeda light up as he saw someone around the corner before disappearing around the corner. Once people finished exiting the gym, Ukai went back to change back into his tux. He looked in the mirror as he tied his tie and sighed. The night kept dragging. He wanted to go home.

Before everyone knew it, the betting had begun. Produce and goods were going for thousands of yen. Novelty items and such were going for tens of thousands of yen. “Next up for auction is a whole basket of corn, locally grown here down the road.” Takeda announced the next item. It tipped off Ukai who was barely paying attention. That should have been the last thing. Maybe they got something in at the last minute. The bidding droned on. ¥5000 and sold. Finally it was over. “And for our final auction, we have our very own Coach Keishin Ukai. This is for a date with him. Just one date is guaranteed.” Ukai looked up to the stage stunned. Takeda promised him that they weren’t doing that. He felt tons of eyes on him as he slowly made his way to the stage. He noticed all the old women getting their numbers ready, his own mother front and center. He sighed as he walked over to stand next to Takeda. “The bidding is going to start at ¥10,000.” Takeda passed the mic back as the auctioning began.

“I thought we agreed that we weren’t doing this Specs.” Ukai was watching all the grandmas betting. A betting war went between three of them, one his own mother. “How could you do this to me?”

“Look. We needed one last thing. We are super short on the money.” Takeda hoped he bought this. Ukai sighed and lowered his head. How could he let Takeda talk him into this. But it was too late now, he was already on stage and the betting war was going. They were up to ¥150,000 then the two older women, his mom and another woman, stopped betting. Great….he was going to be stuck taking his 3rd Year Elementary school teacher to a bar or something.

“How much Yen is still needed to complete the gym?” A voice called out in the crowd. Ukai’s head snapped to the crowd. His eyes frantically searched every face for the one that familiar voice belonged to. He had to find the owner. Takeda looked down and quickly ran the numbers.

“Just a little over ¥60 million.” Takeda looked up. He instantly spotted the figure while Ukai was having trouble spotting them.

“Then I bet ¥70 million.” A figure pushed through the crowd wearing a black outfit and a bright orange corsage. Ukai continued to search for them until he locked eyes with them in the front row. His eyes widened as the figure smiled up at him. “And I’ll throw in all the gym equipment and balls and whatever else is needed to fully furnish the gym.” It took everything he had for Ukai to stay on that stage. People looked around and the auctioneer read the room. No one dared bet another single Yen against them.

“SOLD! To this lovely person in black.” Ukai jumped down the moment sold was said and ran right for you. “Good luck on your date. And congratulations to the school for raising the money.” Ukai threw his arms around you and embraced you, picking you up and swinging you around. The joy on his face made everyone clap for him before he went bright red and escorted you away.

“Little Crow! It has been so long. When did you get back to Japan?” Ukai led you outside and to the steps where he could talk with you privately before he realized you had to go pay for the auction. “Oh, we need to go find Takeda….”

“Keishin….It’s ok. I already paid the ¥70 million and the receipt of purchase for all the equipment is in Takeda’s hands.” You smiled at him. “I actually landed last night. I talked to Takeda after I landed and told him what I was going to donate.” Ukai smiled and wrapped an arm around your shoulders. “Not only that….but I was the one who convinced Takeda to still auction you off. Plus it was just a way for me to surprise you. I just couldn’t help the look on your face when those women were going at it.” You laughed as Ukai went red again.

“I was really dreading taking Yakimoto-sensei to a bar. You remember her back in grade school.” Both of you laughed as you remembered how doting she was on all her students. “I’m so glad that you are back. I’ve missed you.” Ukai gave you a side hug. When was the last time you both hugged? Graduation 8 years ago.

“I’ve been wanting to call, but the time difference is such a bitch. Mom and I had to turn to emails most times because it was just so hard to line up a time where we were both awake and could talk.” You rubbed your arm. You both found it hard to look at one another. “But everything with work really didn’t leave time for travel, not back here at least. I’ve come to Japan a few times for like 2 days and had to fly back.” You glanced to Ukai and then back out. “I’m here for two weeks at the very least.” Ukai smiled.

“Well…...you won a date, and there isn’t practice tomorrow…..so…..let’s make a day of it. You and I head somewhere and make a day out of it.” You smiled.

“I would love that. Oh and Kei, I’m really glad you are still here.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Ukai looked over.

“When Takeda called me a month ago, I guess I was scared that you weren’t around anymore. That you had moved somewhere or gotten married.” You couldn’t help the blush that crossed your face. For years, you loved Kristin Ukai, your best friend and partner in crime. But you were always afraid of ruining your friendship. “And to see you here, and seemingly single, I guess….it’s a relief.” Ukai went red and he looked away. It was then he realized just how much he loved you. He always had, and now, he realized he was madly in love. But he couldn’t tell if you felt the same.

“Tomorrow morning. 11. I’ll pick you up. I’m assuming you are staying at your mother’s?” You nodded.

“Yeah.”

“Wear something comfortable and easily able to play in.” Ukai’s grin was like you both were back in High School. You looked back into the Gym. The event still had an hour or so to go before things were finished.

“Hey….is our spot still around? Things like this bore me.” Ukai’s grin grew and grabbed your hand as you both ran out of the school like a couple of high school kids trying to get home to watch an anime or something. Ukai held onto your hand as you both ran through the town and headed for your secret spot. It had the best view around Karasuno High. You both sat there watching the quiet town start to close down for the night. You could see people leaving the school after the event was over. Takeda started calling Ukai but he silenced his phone. “You aren’t going to take it?” You asked him. He shook his head.

“No…..My best friend who I haven’t seen in 8 years is here. I’m not letting him get in the way.” You laid your head on his shoulder as you both watched the slumbering town. It was probably closer to midnight when your own phone rang. You looked at it and silenced it. It could wait.

“Keishin…..I’m glad I came back. It…...It gives me a lot to think about these next two weeks.” You stood up. “I better head back to mom’s place.”

“Let me walk you…..” Ukai was bright red. But you shook your head and raised your phone. I have a phone call to make. Back to America. I better not keep them waiting. Time zones……” You bowed and then headed back towards your mom’s calling the number back. You spoke in English. “Hello. Yes. About that expansion…..”

****

You woke up early that next morning. It was only a few hours before 11, but you were wide awake. You put on some comfortable clothes as instructed and made your way downstairs. Your mother was there, reading the paper. “Morning baby. Did you rest well?” Your phone call lasted until about 3 that morning. So the fact you were awake surprised you.

“Yeah. Keishin and I are gonna be out all day. Don’t know what time I’ll be in.” You kissed your mother on the cheek. “I’m gonna go for a run before it’s time to be with Kei.” You grabbed an apple and a water bottle from the fridge before heading over to put your shoes on.

“Tell Keishin he should come over for dinner one night while you are here. He should hear about all that you have accomplished over in America.” Your mother followed you to the door. “After all…..my baby, an accomplished business woman and one of the top-”

“I’m sure it will be brought up at some point.” You tied your last shoe and stood up. “Love you mom.” You opened the door and there stood Ukai. He looked up and met your eyes and blushed. “Couldn’t wait could you.” You smirked as he smiled.

“Nope. Well…...I guess it’s for the better. Maybe we can spend some time together.” Ukai looked down and blushed a bit. “You know…..Little Crow…..I…...uh…..never mind. Let’s go.” You both walked out to his car and he took you on a drive. The drive was quiet until he pulled up in front of a public gym. “You remember Yusuke and Makoto?” You nodded. “Well we kinda put a neighborhood team together. We are practicing today…..mind giving us a hand?” You smiled at him.

“Sure. Remember when you tried to teach me volleyball?” You and Ukai started laughing as you got out of the car. “I sucked at it.”

“Yeah. You hit Makoto in the head didn’t you. That was a horrible serve.” Ukai laughed. “And you kept dribbling the ball, making us lose that point.” You laughed at those memories. You were a basketball player, not a volleyball player. So it was hard to remember that you couldn’t bounce the ball between plays nor hold it for more than a second. When you both entered the gym, Shimada was there leading warm up. “I brought Little Crow with me…..hope you don’t mind.”

“Not at all. Mind tossing some balls?” Shimada asked and handed you a whistle. “And being a line ref? Just hold your hand up if it’s out, make a T with your hands if someone touches it before it goes out, and point to the line if it’s in.” You nodded and helped them with their warm ups before the practice game got started. And you did a fairly good job. Better than they all thought you would. When the set was over, they only played one since the team was fairly even and took them hours to get through one set, Ukai ran over and wrapped his arm around you.

“You made pretty good calls.” He said walking out with you, hand in hand, though neither of you realized your fingers had laced together, though you heard laughing and possibly the others poking fun at the sight in front of them. “Did you study up on Volleyball or something these past eight years?”

“I did actually. I’m just sad I didn’t get into it before university. Found out I’m a pretty decent Spiker. But I only played it for fun in university. Played for our basketball team for the most part.” Ukai led you to the car and opened your door so you could get in. “But I always found more fun watching you set the balls.” You smiled as you got in the car, Ukai rushing around to get in after closing your door. “So where are we off to today?”

“I figured we’d go to Sendai. The Tanabata Festival starts today.” Your eyes lit up. You desperately missed going to it every year with Ukai. And this year, it happened to fall on your trip. It was a quiet festival, but it’s one that you loved. “Also, you remember Ushimagi, the one who played with you, they opened up a little ramen shop…..and I figured we can go there for dinner, and maybe get some lunch at that Soba shop we like.” Ukai had started driving. It was going to take two hours to get to Sendai. “So….what have you been up to since you left?”

“Well…...as you know, I went to America to pursue my dream in International Business Affairs. I lived for a year in…..I think it was New Jersey…..before I started university. It was so hard. Americans use a different kind of English than what we are taught, so it took a while, but I got the hang of speaking and writing in English. Before I knew it, I had a small job as a receptionist for a doctor’s office while I went to school. Took 4 years of classes there, in New Jersey, before I moved to New York and began working at a large firm. It was for a trading company. It was super hard work. I barely had any time off. And when I wasn’t in the office, I was working at home. Was there for a year…..before…..I started my own company.” You looked over to him with a blush on your face. “It was hard, but eventually, my company grew into what it is today. And after making the few trips here to solidify my connections here, I…..” You looked back out the windshield. “My company was just named one of the recent Fortune 500’s top grossing companies…..ranking in the top 10. Number 5 to be exact and one of the top ones for something else.” Ukai pulled over and looked over at you surprised.

“That explains how you could afford to pay the ¥70 Million. Wow….damn…..and you personally came to deliver it.” Ukai had to sit for a moment before he got back out on the road. The rest of the drive was pretty much quiet, before Ukai finally asked. “So…..is there someone else in your life now, Little Crow?” He glanced over to gage your reaction but saw you shook your head.

“No. Though…..there was one person…..but I…..there is someone I already like and I haven’t been able to get him out of my mind for years.” He didn’t notice your blush but a small sigh escaped his lips, a sad sigh.

“He must be one lucky guy. To have caught your eye.” Ukai fell quiet. He began to wonder if it was someone he knew or maybe they were back in America. Whoever he was…..he was lucky. But that didn’t stop his heart aching for you. He wanted you. He wanted you to never leave again. But you had a company now…..you were living your dream. He didn’t fit in your world anymore. He suddenly didn’t want to be on this date. You were going to break his heart at the end of it, again. But, you were so excited to go to the festival. He kept driving and before you both knew it, you were in Sendai.

Decorations of the Tanabata Festival were everywhere. And the look on your face made Ukai smile. He loved it when you smiled. Ukai had decided right there and then, if he didn’t tell you how he felt by the end of this date, he was going to take you on a second date. There he was definitely going to beg you to stay in Japan. He parked the car in front of the Soba Shop and ran around to let you out. It was a quick lunch. You both were in and out without much conversation. You left the car behind as both of you walked hand in hand around town. You visited a few shrines, looked at all the festival decorations and genuinely enjoyed each other’s company. Before long, the sun had set and you made your way to a small little Ramen shop, tucked away in a corner. Ukai opened the door and let you go in first. “Sorry. But we just closed.” A voice came from below the bar.

“Maybe you can spare two bowls.” You spoke up and the head of your former teammate poked up. The look in their face was priceless.

“LITTLE CROW!” You smiled as they ran around and gave you a hug. “It’s been ages! When did you get back?”

“Two days ago. You have any food left?” You asked and they motioned for you both to come sit at the bar.

“Oh yes yes. Come in. Come in. Let me make you both the special.” Ushimagi ran back around the bar while Ukai and you sat at it. “You look good. You’ve been eating well in America?” You nodded.

“Yeah. I live near an international market, so I get stuff from home constantly. And you look happier. What’s been happening since I left?” Ushimagi sat some Sake between the two of you before they turned back to the kitchen behind the bar.

“Yes. I’m actually in the middle of transitioning. I started hormone treatment early this year. “Oh and I got married a few years ago. My wife actually made me realize how I felt, and she has supported me through this. How about you? Any American catching your eye?” Ushimagi laughed as you blushed and shook your head.

“No. There is someone back here that I still haven’t gotten over…..and I recently found out that he was still single…..” You made small glances over at Ukai who was just looking off, Ushimagi catching the glances. “I just hope I have a chance to tell him before I leave.”

“Well, he’s an idiot if he doesn’t love you back. Or says anything himself.” Ushimagi was one of your friends on your team. He knew how close you and Ukai were and, like many of Ukai’s Volleyball teammates, Ushimagi was surprised to find out that you only were friends. “Besides, something tells me he feels the same about you and is too chicken to say a word.” Ukai had focused in on the conversation at that point, noticing Ushimagi’s eyes on him. He blushed as Ushimagi laughed. “But I have a feeling, he might say something soon if you don’t.” They were always perceptive. Ushimagi sat two bowls in front of you both. “So, setter boy, remember the time our basketball team won that one game against Aoba Johsai’s team?”

“Yeah…..how could I forget. My grandfather chewed the Volleyball team out for giving up halfway through our game. Why?” Ushimagi smirked trying to help Ukai along with a confession.

“Little Crow, wasn’t there that one person from Seijoh that tried to hit on you?” You looked over to your friend. “They were kinda cute. But you said something that I would never forget.” Ukai looked over to you and then back to Ushimagi.

“What was that?”

“There’s already someone I’m close to. And even though I don’t know if he feels the same, until he rejects me, I’ll keep loving him.” You grew bright red as Ushimagi smirked.

“You two take your time. I’m going to be in the back taking stock. Dinner is on me. So if you get finished before I’m back, just leave.” They walked towards the back with a small smirk, seeing both you and Ukai absolutely red in the face. “You’ll thank me one day.” Ushimagi quietly said, walking away.

“Someone…..you’re already close to…...I was the only one……..” Ukai’s brain would have been smoking if it could. His brain was working overtime before it finally dawned on him. There was no one closer to you than him. If there was someone else, he would have known it. “Lit….Little Crow….” Ukai was bright red and looking down. You glanced over to him. “It’s me….You like me…..am I right? Please…..please tell me I am right.” When he looked up, he saw how bright red your face was.

“Y-Yes. Third year. I knew when we were third years. But we both were involved with our sports…..I…..I didn’t want to distract you.” You couldn’t look at him. You were so embarrassed. That you went almost 9 years without telling him how you felt. Ukai, himself, was having a hard time processing that his heart nearly exploded. You loved him. You LOVED him. YOU LOVED HIM! The one he had the biggest crush on since you both were third years as well and he finally knew that it wasn’t completely one sided. Everything in his head became muddled as he tried to piece together if there were signs before all this. Ukai thought back. He remembered that you and he spent a lot of time together. You stayed over at each others’ houses quite often and often slept together, though nothing happened. But one thing that stuck out to him was the fact you both always held hands. It was something you had done since childhood and he hadn’t realized it meant more when you both had gotten older. It was something so natural, that sometimes didn’t phase either of you that you both were doing it.

“I…..I’ve loved you for just as long…..” Ukai finally admitted it. “If not longer. But…..I knew…..for sure when we were third years.” Ukai looked over to you. “Graduation. I wanted to tell you after Graduation…..but you disappeared.”

“I had to catch a plane. I took some smaller classes the one year before I went to University and they had already started. I had gotten special permission from the school to start later since I had to attend graduation….I’m sorry.” You looked over and in an instant, Ukai’s lips were on yours. A sigh escaped your lips as you leaned into the kiss. It was like sparks were flying from his lips to yours. The one thing you both longed to do sent shivers up both of your spines at how good and natural it felt to be kissing like that. You eventually broke the kiss remembering you were in a restaurant and you had food. “Keishin…….I love you.” Ukai stroked your face before turning back to his ramen.

“I love you too, Y/N.” He smiled and you both gave a laugh before clapping your hands together.

“Thanks for the meal!” You both said in unison and consumed the food that was prepared by your friend and former teammate, who happened to walk back in after you both finally confessed your love.

“You both seem really happy. Much happier than when I left.” They smirked leaning against the door to the storage room and you both looked over with noodles in your mouths before they busted out laughing. “Ever the same. Ukai and his Crow.” You both laughed. It’s what all your friends had started calling you both. Ukai and you finished up your dinner before saying goodbye to Ushimagi and making your way back through Sendai back to his car, you took your time to walk back through the city, looking at all the decorations again.

“Little Crow. I had fun tonight.” Ukai said as you walked slowly through the city. “And I really don’t want the night to end, but I know you probably could use some sleep.” He stopped in front of a fountain and turned to face you. “Little Crow…...I really don’t want any dates to end any more. But…..I don’t know if I am ready for that step. After all, in two weeks you are going back to America…..Come with me….tomorrow. The boys have practice and maybe you can help out. And then after, we go back to my place for dinner. I’ll cook you food, and we’ll just stay in.” You watched as his face grew red. “So…..please…..come to practice tomorrow afternoon.” You didn’t need to be convinced.

“I’ll be there.” You smiled.

The drive back was silent, partly because you had fallen asleep. You still were a bit jet lagged, part of why you were up so early that morning. By the time Ukai got you home, it was well past 1 in the morning. Ukai woke you up by kissing your cheek as he had his head through your door. “We’re home, Little Crow.” He spoke softly as you yawned. He moved out of the way to let you out of the car and walked with you to the door.

“Kei….See you tomorrow?” You look up to him before he brushed your cheek with his hand. He gripped your cheek and pressed his lips into yours. You wrapped your arms around his neck while he wrapped his arms around your waist. He brushed his tongue against your bottom lip and in an instant, the kiss was deepened as you both stood there. 9 years of yearning for one another. 9 years of hiding your love for each other. 9 years of separation that all culminated to this moment. The front door opened, surprising both of you and tearing you apart. Your mother smirked at both of you.

“You know….if you had just come inside….I would have left you two alone. Good night Keishin.” You were blushing as Ukai coughed and rubbed the back of his head as your mother walked back inside, leaving the door open.

“I should get inside. I….I love you Keishin.” You smiled as he turned his gaze back over towards you.

“And I love you, Little Crow.”

****

The next morning was filled with work. Even though you were on vacation, you still had to work. You were on the phone all morning with some people that were actually here in Japan working something out. Your mother brought you breakfast to your room as you tried to catch up on what little bit of work you were trying to accomplish. “I understand, sir. But you do realize that letting my company represent you is a great offer. You will be able to get into some of the best stores and malls knowing that my company is handling all your shipping needs and providing the go between.” You spoke. Your mom sat the plate down and stood there for a moment. “I understand. Think it over. Thank you for your time.” You hung up and sat back.

“So when were you going to tell me you and Keishin were an item?” Her straightforwardness never faded over the years.

“We….uh…..well we became a thing last night. But we’ve kinda been in love with each other since high school.” You smiled. “I’m going to be out this afternoon. And possibly all night. I’m going over to Karasuno this afternoon to help with practice and then going over to Kei’s for dinner.” You bowed to the food. “Thank you for the meal.” You started eating as your phone rang. “The work never ends….” you grumbled as your mother walked out and before you picked up the phone and put it on speaker. “Hello?”

“Oh boss. I’m glad I got you. We got word yesterday that the building you were looking at just went up on the market. I’ve called in the offer you told me about. I just received a call just now. It’s yours.” A smile went across your face as you swallowed the bite of rice you had taken, swapping to English.

“Perfect. Send me the application we put up so I can look it over before we post it again. Once you get to the office in the morning. It would be nice to get locals first before we look elsewhere.” You thought. “Oh hey. I need you to do me a favor before you go back to sleep. Will you check shipping prices from New York to Japan? Just text me the results. I have to make a phone call.” You smiled.

“Sure thing boss. Oh you got a call from some Daniel yesterday. Something about a lunch date or something.”

“Oh crap. I forgot we were supposed to be meeting for lunch, I think your tomorrow. Call him first thing in the morning and give him the message that I will try and call the next day. I’m going to be busy tonight, so I can’t escape. Thanks Mike. Rest well.” You hung up and heard some feet shuffling and you rolled your eyes. Nosey. The rest of the time was quite quiet as you mainly worked on the computer. When time came, you got dressed and headed down with the tray to your mom hanging up with someone. “Thanks for lunch mom.” You kissed her cheek. “I’m off to Karasuno.” You made your way out and you jogged all the way to school. You arrived just as Ukai was. “Kei!”

“Little Crow…....about tonight…..” something was off. “Forget it. We're still on for dinner?” The way he was speaking…...it wasn’t like him, but you nodded. Like something was bothering him.

“Kei…..is something bothering you?” He shook his head as he led you to the gym. When you arrived, the team was already warming up. You stayed pretty much out of the way and Yachi walked over to you.

“Something isn’t right. Like something is bothering Coach.” She looked over to you. “You know anything?” You simply shook your head.

“No. I don’t. In fact I don’t know what could have come over him. He was so happy last night.” Your mother didn’t have anything to do with this did she? You shook the thought away as you helped with tossing the ball in for spiking practice. Ukai kept his distance the entire practice and it was starting to get frustrating. Before you could say anything to him, two players, Kageyama and Hinata approached you.

“Coach called you Little Crow, right?” You smiled at the ball of energy before you.

“Yeah. Was my nickname during my years here.”

“Woah! Did you play volleyball with Coach?” Hinata asked.

“No. I was actually on the basketball team. But Keishin and I were the best of friends. We grew up with each other and went to the same schools. Including Karasuno. I was given the Little Crow nickname because, just like you, I’m pretty short. And I can jump. So I got the name Little Crow because it always looked like I was flying on the court. But I was also the youngest captain because I led the team to the finals in the inter-high tournament my first year and the next two as well. But we lost to Shiratorizawa by like 2 points every damn year. But, Keishin always came to my games when he could. And I went to his.” Kageyama and Hinata looked at each other and then back to you.

“You love him, don’t you.” Kageyama said matter of factly. The blush on your face gave them their answer. “Well, whatever it is that is off about him today, it will be fine. I am sure of it. Hey do you mind tossing some balls for us, we want to work on a new version of our quick.” You looked over and saw the determination in their eyes.

“Sure.” You started watching and helping them. At one point you were watching how Hinata was jumping. “Hey, Hinata, right?” He looked over. “I was watching your jumping. And you have speed and power, but I am noticing you are lacking finesse with where you jump. Well it’s more of how you jump.” You walked over and started going through how you tended to jump and had more control of where you landed and how to get more height. From there, it was helping Kageyama with adjusting the height of his sets as Hinata was now jumping higher.

“Hey….um Tsukishima, right?” You shouted over to the kid in glasses. Tsukki looked over to you as you motioned him over.

“Yes?” He asked, with a tinge of annoyance behind it.

“I want you to try and block them. Um….You two…..” you pointed to Ennoshita and Narita. “Come do a three man block for me.” You smiled as the two third years walked over and aided with this. Ukai was off on the side, watching. “Alright, do your absolute best everyone!” You cheered and tossed in the ball. As usual, Tsukki was watching Hinata intently and read blocking but what he didn’t expect was the increased height that Hinata gained, taking your advice, thus the spike going right through Tsukki’s hands. He growled at it as Hinata and Kageyama cheered.

“Tsukishima.” You called out to him. He looked over to you. “You are the core of the team’s defense right? The more height you have the better, correct?”

“What of it?” Tsukki started to walk away.

“Don’t you want to block that quick again?” You asked coyly. Even Ukai couldn’t help but chuckle at the look on Tsukki’s face. “I can teach you to jump higher.” You smiled.

“T-Teach me then.” Tsukki growled and listened to every word you said. His eyes studied your form carefully as the other two were also listening in.

“Kageyama, Hinata. Let's try that quick again!” You called out. You walked over as everyone got into position and you tossed the ball to Kageyama. Hinata ran in and spiked the ball and it bounced off of Tsukki’s hands. He smirked at the orange haired boy.

“Heh. Nice try, pipsqueak.” Tsukki landed and Hinata got frustrated.

“AGAIN!” Hinata called out. Yachi walked over and took over the tossing for you.

“They are going to be at it a while. I think some others need some help too. And the Coach seems to want to say something to you.” You looked over and Ukai made eye contact before turning to walk out. You sighed and smiled at Yachi.

“Thanks.” You patted her on the head and followed Ukai out. “Kei….is everything ok?”

“I don’t know. Nothing is making sense in my head.” Ukai had his back to you. “You said you loved me….and I love you…..but why am I questioning it?” Ukai squatted down.

“Kei what are you talking about?” You were confused. Was this what was making him off today?

“Forget tonight. I need time to think.” Ukai walked back in the gym. “Just go home.” What?

“No. What is wrong Keishin? You were so happy last night. You kissed me twice. And yet, here you are, pushing me away! What the hell Keishin?” Ukai spin around.

“You told me you loved me and yet, why were you going to lunch with some Daniel person?” Your mother. That’s what was up. You sighed.

“My mother called you, didn’t she?” He looked away. “You should have just outright asked me, idiot. There is only one man I love. And that is you. Daniel is the owner of the building we are renting in New York. The payment that is coming up will make the building ours. Daniel and I were meeting to go over the paperwork to sign the building over to my company. There is nothing between Daniel and I. He has a wife and 3 grown children.” Ukai looked over and looked you right in the eyes.

“Seriously?” You smiled and laughed.

“You always were one to be gullible. I swear.”

“Who is Mike?”

“He’s my vice captain of sorts. He helps me run the company. He has a boyfriend.” At this point Ukai joined in the laughter. He couldn’t believe that he didn’t just trust you. He walked over and wrapped you in a hug.

“I’m sorry. I was an idiot. And yes, your mom called me hearing you on the phone with Mike and heard you talking about Daniel.” He pulled away. “And thanks for teaching the kids some tips about jumping.” You smiled and kissed his cheek.

“Just ask me if you have doubts.” You whispered. He nodded.

“I will. Let’s get back in there. I know Tanaka could use some jumping practice.”

“Of course.” You walked back inside. The rest of the practice was much of the same spike practicing. But everyone was getting better slowly. At the end of practice, Ukai gave some instruction.

“Tomorrow we have a practice game with the Neighborhood Association. So rest up. I expect to see some of those moves tomorrow! DISMISSED!”

“Thank you coach!” Ennoshita bowed and the rest of the team followed before they turned to you. “Thank you for your assistance.” They all bowed and you smiled.

“You better make me proud tomorrow!” You laughed as they all rushed to clean up. Ukai smiles as Yachi gave her report and nods.

“Ennoshita. Lock up when you finish.”

“Yes coach!” Ukai turned to you.

“You still up for dinner with this idiot?” Ukai took your hand in his as you both walked out of Karasuno High’s grounds. A smile crossed your face.

“Of course.” You laced your fingers with his and a smile crossed his face. You both walk to his home stopping by Sakanoshita to pick up a few things. You greeted his mother. “Mrs. Ukai. It’s great to see you again.” She smiled.

“Yes. I’m guessing you are the reason Keishin has been so happy?”

“MOM!” Ukai looked out from the back. But his mom just laughed.

“Yes. Long needed words were said.” You smiled as Keishin walked back out with a blush.

“Both of you are going to make me die of embarrassment.” He took your hand and walked out the door.

“Have fun you two.” You heard his mother say as the doors closed. You walked with Ukai, hand in hand, back to his home. When you arrived, you realized how close he lived to the store. He unlocked his door.

“Please come in.” He said as he sat out the guest slippers, as he put his own on. You took off your shoes and followed him into the house. He led you to the living room/kitchen combo room. “Feel free to turn on the tv. I’m going to get started on dinner.” He smiled before he suddenly pulled you in and kissed you. “Sorry. I just needed to kiss you again before I went crazy.” He smiled and walked into the kitchen. You sat on the couch and turned on the tv. You scrolled through the channels before you finally turned it off to go watch him.

“So….Keishin has finally learned to cook huh?” You smiled and he blushed, causing you to laugh. “I guess I should be asking if there is anything I can do to help.”

“Not make fun of me for one.” Ukai smiled and handed the knife over. “If you can chop up this daikon, I’ll get started on the meat.” You took the knife and started working on the daikon as he started prepping the meat to cook. “And I had to learn. Mom got tired of making me food. Took me a few years, but I finally started making stuff that actually tasted decent. Before you knew it, I made things mom was proud of.” He looked over to you before he looked back at the meat.

“That’s cool. Maybe those home-ec classes weren’t for naught after all.” You glanced over to him. “Something’s on your mind. What is it?” You watched him look over to you and then back to the meat before sighing.

“Your mother also told me that you were asking Mike to send over some sort of application. I guess you're opening another location in America.” He had a sad look on his face.

“Yes, but not in America.” He looked over to you. “I just bought a building in Tokyo to expand the business here to Japan, because…..I’m thinking it’s high time I came back home. Mike will run the American side of things while I run the Japanese side. Of course, I’ll have to spend a few weeks in Tokyo, but I can, for the most part, work remotely, here. In Karasuno. Of course, once a month I’ll have to go to Tokyo unless some meetings come up, but I can’t go back to America and live there anymore.” You put down the knife and walked over to him, placing your hand on his. “I have someone here that I can’t leave again. So….I’m not leaving. I’m staying right here. By your side…..if you will have me.” Ukai spun around and wrapped his arms around you. That was enough. You knew his answer. Making dinner was silent until you started eating.

“I’m guessing you will have to go back to America long enough to pack and prep the office...huh.” Ukai asked while you took a bite.

“Yes. It might take a few weeks, but I will come back. I promise.” You smiled and he sat there for a second.

“Just don’t make it another graduation….ok…..” You looked at him, tears threatened to fall. “Before graduation, I asked you to wait at the gate for me. I had something I needed to tell you and you smiled and said you would wait. When you weren’t there, I looked for you everywhere. When we got our diplomas…..I ran all over the campus. I couldn’t find you. I wanted to tell you how I felt, how much I loved you. But the longer I looked…..the more my heart broke. You were gone. I now know why, but back then….I thought you could care less about what happened afterwards. Like you didn’t care about me. I was….heartbroken and destroyed. I never cried more in my life than I did that night. Don’t tell anyone I said that.” You shook your hands in a motion that you wouldn’t say a word. “It was hard. I felt as if my entire world crashed down. Like the light I had was swallowed by the darkness you left behind.” He rested his hand over yours, before taking it in his hand. “It took me a year. One long and painful year, to get over that you had left without a single word. One year, it took to be myself again. One year, that you plagued my every thought that you probably died on the way to America.

“Then….I your mom and my mom had spoken. I overheard that you were alive and doing alright in America. It was then….I started living again. Just knowing you were alive and I might still have a chance one day to tell you. It started driving me. I went to university in Tokyo, studied business, before returning here and taking over Sakanoshita. And well, eventually Coach for Karasuno. Because I knew you were alive. I knew you still were around. Your mother visited the store ever so often and talked about you with my mom, and just hearing what I heard…..I could move on. Little Crow…..Y/N…...I’m so madly in love with you, it just aches that we had to spend that time apart and we still have time where we have to be apart. I…..I…..”

“Keishin…..You weren’t the only one. After my diploma was in my hand. My dad practically dragged me out of there. I fought to run back and wait. But…..he knew the trip we had to make in order to get me to Tokyo International. I barely made it to my flight. Had I waited…..I probably would have missed it. And he knew. Of course, dad died a few years after, I couldn’t even return for the funeral….I was so loaded with finals. Your mom sent a card though….and I was happy. Those eight years in America, I never once thought of anything but leaving that day without a word. I knew I might have hurt you, and it tore me up inside, but it also drove me to become my own boss. So I could get back here. One of the times I called mom, she told me that you were dating someone. I hadn’t heard since. So I thought you had gotten married and moved on.”

“I…..I did date someone, but….I couldn’t. It only lasted a few months. They knew my heart lied elsewhere. They knew I couldn’t love them like they loved me. So we broke it off. She even yelled at me for not paying attention to her when she did something different to her hair. I guess it was then that made me realize how utterly hopeless I was without you.” Ukai’s hand raised and gently stroked your cheek. You coughed and he drew back his hand.

“Our dinner is going to get cold if we don’t eat it.” You smiled and you both ate in silence. “The food was really good. Thank you.” You carried your plate to the kitchen and helped put the leftovers away. When you rolled up your sleeves to do the dishes, Ukai pushed you against the counter and pressed his lips into yours.

“No dishes…..just come sit with me. I’ll do them tomorrow.” He pulled you into the living room and sat you on his lap. “Little Crow…...I love you. I love you even more than life itself. I…..I had taken up smoking in those eight years…..and I’ve been trying to quit the past two…..and ever since you came back…..I suddenly don’t have the urge to smoke. Like all the cravings for smokes just vanished.” His lips met your neck as he kissed along it and eventually met your lips. The kiss was heated and full of passion before he finally broke away. “Little Crow…..I can’t take it anymore. I want you to never leave my arms. Never leave me.”

“And I won’t. I just have to go take care of some things in America. And then I will be right by your side.” You smiled at him. But his grip on you tightened. It was like something was scaring him. “Keishin.”

“I...I know. I know you are only going to wrap things up in America and officially move here…..but…..I don’t know if I can handle you being gone that long. Not without knowing you are mine. I guess I never asked…..Little Crow. Be mine. Be by my side. And then one day…..no…..I know I want to. Fuck it. Little Crow…...marry me.” You went still in his arms as he muttered the words. You looked down at him and he looked right into your eyes. “Marry me. Be my partner for life. Be the spiker to my sets. I want no one but you. I want to make huge mistakes…..and I want them to be with you. I want us. I want a family. I want to be by your side until the end of time.” Ukai pulled you into him, trailing kisses down your jaw, your neck. He lingered on your collar bone, licking it and gently sucking on it. He pulled off your shirt and anything under it.

“Kei.” You blushed trying to hide yourself but he pulled your hands away and kissed down your chest.

“I want you. I want you in every way.” He looked up into your eyes. “Little Crow…..I don’t know if I can hold back anymore. I’ve wanted to take you like this ever since I saw you in the gym that night, betting on me.”

“Kei….I love you….but marriage? We just professed our love last night….and now you want to marry me?” You took this moment to cover yourself up, grabbing your shirt and placing it back on. Screw whatever else was on. You wanted him just as badly, but right now, the thought that he proposed to you was flooding your thoughts. “Keishin…..are you sure you want to marry me.”

“Y/N. I’ve never been more sure in my life. The time we spent in school. We’ve gotten to know one another better than anyone else knows us. I know you love the Tanabata Festival. I know you love Miso Soup with extra miso. I know you love it when I brush my hands through your hair.” At that moment, Ukai raked his hand through your hair causing you to sigh in content. “I know you love basketball in the same way I love volleyball. I know you love it when we spend time together, cuddling in a blanket on the couch. Little Crow…..I want to do these things with you forever. I want you. I love you. And I am not letting you leave without knowing how much I love you.” His hand was back up your shirt and caressing your chest as his lips kissed your neck.

“Keishin…..” You moaned softly as, with one motion, Ukai had your shirt off again and his mouth was to your chest. He trailed kisses along your chest kissing every curve, line, and everything in between. Your head rolled back as he kissed you everywhere before he finally licked a nipple and took into his mouth. You gasped as he sucked on it and licked it, turning it red before he kissed over to the other one and did the same. A blush crossed your face before a moan escaped your lips as he tended to your chest. It was embarrassing but at the same time, you’ve wanted this for a long time. Ukai pulled away from your chest and pressed his lips back into yours. From the kiss alone, you felt every ounce of love that Ukai felt for you.

“Little Crow. If you don’t want to do this…..stop me now. I don’t know if I will be able to stop if you don’t stop me right this second. I’ve wanted you for a long time. I wanted to feel your skin on mine.” His hands explored your body as he spoke against your lips. You thought for a quick moment. You could stop this right now, and you believed him, he would stop. But the thought of stopping this intimate moment felt right but wrong at the same time.

“Kei…..” you pressed your lips into his and that was that. He laid you back as he kissed you heatedly. His fingers went to work on taking off everything you had below the waist. Ukai moves his mouth down your jaw and kisses a line of kisses down your body, licking and sucking on your nipples quickly as he passes them. As he got to the edge of your pants, he moves them down as he exposed your sex. The air hitting you down there caused a hiss to escape your lips before his warm breath flooded it. You moaned as he took your sex into his mouth. His hands trailed lightly everywhere as his tongue licked up and down, slowly. Your moans fuel him as he takes everything slowly.

He only stopped for a moment to lick his fingers before he pressed one on your entrance before he slipped it in. It was new and uncomfortable at first, but it slowly felt good as he slowly moved his finger in and out before the feeling of a second finger entered. He stopped a moment as you grunted. “You ok?” He asked. You looked down and nodded and he slowly started moving his fingers again. His mouth was soon back on your sex as he pumped the two fingers in and out of your hole. Your back arched as you moaned, the pleasure that Ukai was delivering was beyond your expectation. Before you knew it, something was building up inside you that threatened to be released.

“Keishin…..I…...I’m gonna…..” you muttered as that buildup released and you came all over his face. He smirked.

“How was that, Little Crow?” He sat up, his fingers still inside you.

“That was nice…...um…...Kei…..your fingers.” You blushed as he wiggled them inside.

“I’m gonna go a little faster and rougher ok?” Ukai looked down before looking back at you. “I need you to know I can’t live without you.” Without waiting for a reply, Ukai did just that. His fingers started moving in and out at a fast pace. It made you gasp and your back arch as you moaned loudly, his mouth already preying upon your sex again. This time leaning nothing untouched. He sucked and licked over and over as his other hand snaked up your body and played with your chest. He pinched your nipple hard before his mouth left your sex and latched onto the other one. Ukai was pleasing you in such a passionate way that the sounds of your moans grew with every thrust of his fingers in and out of your hole.

He released your nipple as he undid his pants and shoved them down, bringing out his rock hard cock. He rubbed his cock as he moved his mouth back to your sex. Ukai moaned against your sex, making your back arch at the feeling the moaning gave. Fuck. He was good. You squirmed against his mouth as he grabbed your hips and moved faster. His fingers wiggled and moved in and out faster than before. You felt the same earlier building in the pit of your stomach as you reached a high. “FUCK! KEISHIN!!!!” You shouted as you came once again, panting. Ukai pulled out his fingers and trailed his lips up to yours, kissing you deep and heated.

“Sorry. But the noises you made were so hot. I wanted to hear more.” You blushed as you felt his cock brush against you. “Not only that, but the effect they had on me. This is all from your noises.” He kissed you again as he took your hand and had you touch his cock. “It wants your touch…...I want your touch.” He said against your lips before pulling away and taking off his clothes. It wasn’t right that you were the only one at this point totally naked. He sat back on the couch and pulled you on top of him, kissing you and his cock rubbing between your legs. You sat back and looked at it and gently touched it. “Don’t worry. Touch it. It’s waiting for you to please it. Please it like I pleased you….with your mouth.” You went bright red before you lowered your head to be even with his cock. You lightly touched it before you took it into your mouth. “Fuck….yes Little Crow.” You weren’t sure what to do, but your body moved on its own.

Ukai’s moans did something to you. It turned on a switch and you began bobbing your head to a beat in your head that made him moan louder and brush his hand through your hair. Ukai laid there watching you suck on his cock, he knew. He knew that you were the one. And fuck….if you sucking his cock at this moment didn’t make him head over heels for you more than he was. “Don’t be afraid to grab my…….fuck yes.” You already had your hand in motion before he spoke, grabbing at his balls and started massaging them. You licked from the bottom to the top and flicked your tongue across the tip before sucking back down on his cock. Ukai’s head rolled back and he moaned louder and longer. He watched you bob your head again as he felt a build up of his own. “Fuck….Little Crow…..I’m gonna cum.” He warned before he suddenly released inside your mouth. It surprised you, and you pulled away, choking a bit and some of his cum landing on your face. He sat up and quickly rubbed your back. “I’m sorry….I tried to warn you sooner.” You coughed a bit before you finally found your voice.

“It’s ok….I...I didn’t expect it that soon after you said something…” You looked up into his eyes as his hand moved across your face, wiping up all his cum. He went to grab a tissue when you took his hand and sucked on the fingers that held his cum. “It’s ok. I’m going to do it again….and this time, don’t hold back….” You looked away completely red in the face before you leaned back down and took his cock back into your mouth, and you weren’t gentle about it either. The movement of your mouth around his cock caused Ukai to roll his head back against the back of the couch, moaning and gasping at how fast you were moving. One of your hands massaged his cock, following your mouth and the other was massaging those balls. A breathless fuck escaped his lips as you sucked.

“Fuck yes….fuuuuuuuck.” You didn’t relent. You felt Ukai wrap his fingers into your hair and felt him start to buck under you. You moaned as he hit the back of your throat causing him to moan and buck faster. Your hands wrapped tightly around his cock and his moans got louder and louder. He eventually pulled you off. “Sit back.” He growled and you listened. He stood up and pressed his cock to your mouth, which you happily opened. The pace was intense. Ukai grabbed yourself head and thrusted in and out fast. You moaned and sucked at him as he pounded in and out. “Fuck. Little Crow. I’m cumming.” Ukai warned and you were ready. Ukai bucked a few more times before unloading deep in your throat. He moaned loudly as you moved your mouth a few times to milk him for all he was worth. You pulled off of him with a loud pop and looked up to him, swallowing all of his wonderful gift he gave.

“How was that?” You smiled and Ukai sat down. He picked you up and carried you through the house and up the stairs. He kissed you as he opened a door and laid you back on a bed, his bed.

“You were more than perfect. And now, it’s time you see what that did to me. But….I have to….” You felt something slide between your legs as you laid under him. He didn’t enter any hole, but his cock was pressed between your legs and he moaned. “Keep your legs tight…..I want to rub against you like this.” You squeezed your legs around his cock as he asked and you felt him start moving his hips, slow and easy. You both moaned as the feeling was something different and something new. You felt it rub right against your hole. He started moving faster as both of you moaned louder. Your hands flew to his hair as you pulled him into a kiss before you felt him slip in. You gasped and he stopped moving. “S-Sorry.” He started to pull out when your hand on his hip stopped him.

“It’s ok…..” A blush ran across your face. “You…..you can go deeper.” You spread your legs and he lowered his hips as his cock moved deeper. You winced and he stopped. “I’m ok….keep going.” Ukai’s lips found your neck as he continued deeper until he finally was all the way in. He went to draw back, but once again your hand stopped him. “Just…..Just stay like this…...for a bit.” The sound in your voice made him look at you.

“Is….Is this your first time?” You nodded and he smiled, his lips finding your neck again. “Then you let me know when you are ready. For now, we lay here.” His lips trailed kisses along your neck and chest as his hips sat perfectly still. The feeling of you being one with Ukai was like nothing you had ever felt before. He completed you. And you loved him more than anything in this world. He wanted a family. You wanted a family. What’s with a step in that direction?

“Keishin…..at the end of this…..ask me again. Ask me to marry you again. But only after we have done this…...not a moment before.” You whispered, but he heard. Ukai looked at you in the eyes. He had nothing but absolute love in them. The wild look from earlier, when he was eating you out, was gone and replaced with something softer, something that will make this moment last forever in your heart.

“Are….Are you ready?” He asked gently. There was no rush in his voice.

“I….I think so….but take it slow?” You asked. His lips gently kissing you told you he wouldn’t rush you and his hips moved, slow and steady. Out then in. Out and in. A gentle slow rhythm built up caused you to moan and arch your back. He wrapped an arm around your waist and lifted your hips up slightly to help keep the pain down. He placed his other hand on the side of your head to brace himself up. For the first few thrusts, it hurt, but soon pain gave way to pleasure and your moans started intertwining with his. He stayed slow. He wasn’t going to speed up until you said so.

“How are you feeling, Little Crow?” He asked and looked into your eyes. You smiled and moaned as you circled your hips making him moan more as he thrusted into you.

“Like I’m in heaven….you can go a little faster…..” You told him and he picked up the pace a bit. A nice, medium slow pace. Something not too fast, but faster than before. Ukai and you moaned as his arm on your waist tightened. Ukai’s lips wrapped around one of your nipples as he thrusted. He sucked on it as your hands wrapped in his hair again and your legs wrapped around his waist.

“Can….can I go faster?” Ukai asked amongst a moan. You nodded and before you knew it, both of you were moaning in time. Ukai’s lips were smashed into yours as you kissed while he fucked you. One of your hands dropped out of his hair and he laced his fingers through it. The touch had sent pure ecstasy coursing through you and the moans became louder and louder. Screw it at this point if the neighbors heard you. You would be proud to say you slept with the man you loved. You gasped as Ukai shifted you both so you were sitting on the bed. The deepness that you had obtained in that new position was like nothing else mattered in the world. Ukai’s arm helped you move up and down on his cock, while his hand still laced with yours, and his lips were pressed in a dance of tongues and wit.

Ukai broke the kiss as he bounced you. “Little Crow…..promise me something…...we never hide anything.” He said. You looked into his face. “Because…..I can’t lie….it’s not my first time. And holding back is one of the toughest things to do because…...fuck this feels good. I’ve wanted you for so long. So please…….let me go wild…..I promise I’ll stop if you tell me it’s too rough.” He looked into your eyes. The look still only held love and you knew he wouldn’t hurt you on purpose.

“Go wild. Prove to me you love me.” You said and you were on your back again with Ukai’s cock was going in and out like an animal in heat. Ukai had grabbed your other hand and pinned both of them above your head, his fingers lacing with both hands as he let his hips do the talking. Your back was arching, your moans intertwined with his, raising louder and louder in volume. His cock hitting the deepest reaches of your hole before you cried out. “Kei…..I’m getting close.”

“Hold out for me Little Crow…..just a little longer.” Ukai let go of your hands and grabbed his and moved his hips in and out, harder and faster, you felt your end coming fast, but you tried your best to hold it. He looked into your eyes and looked over you. Finally, what seemed like a lifetime, “Cum with me, Little Crow…..Cum with me…..” his cock drove into you a few more times before he finally released a load deep within you. Your body tensed as your orgasm washed over you and him. You both laid there panting as Ukai laid down on top of you, his cock slipping out as he rolled over and laid on his back.

“That…..was amazing…..” You panted and rolled your head to the side to look at Ukai. He had a huge smile on his face and looked over to you.

“Well……” He started and sat up before moving to his desk and pulling something out before walking in front of you, bending on one knee. “We did this….and you asked me to ask you again. So I am going to.” You sat up and he took your hand in his holding something in one of them. “Little Crow…….Y/N. Please…..please make me the most happiest man in the world right now and marry me. Because I can’t spend another moment without you in my life until the end of time.” He opened his hand and a plastic bottle ring sat in it. You laughed. He remembered that joke you had made when you both were in middle school.

“Keishin Ukai…...You’re an idiot. But you know what, you’re my idiot and I would be nothing but elated to marry you. So…..” You smiled and squeezed his hand. “Yes. Yes. Infinite times yes.” He smiled and tossed the ring onto his desk reaching over and grabbing a box off his desk and opened it to a simple gold ring. You pulled him into a kiss and he tossed the box to the side, sliding the ring on your finger, pushing you back on the bed. His tongue dancing across your bottom lip as you opened it up, inviting him to kiss you deeper and hotter. His hands wandered your body again as his cock got hard again.

“You ready for another round, My Little Crow? Because I don’t want this night to stop now.” You moaned as he didn’t wait and slipped right in, not that you minded. You wrapped a leg around his waist and smiled up to him.

“You really are an idiot.”

****

“Come on Kageyama! Stand still!” Hinata called from upon Kageyama’s shoulders as they were fixing a small bouquet of flowers to the arch that stood on one side of Old Coach Ukai’s home volleyball court. The net was taken down and the posts were repurposed to hold strings of lights, there were chairs that were only enough to hold maybe 30 people lined the sides. Members of the Karasuno Boys Volleyball Team were there helping place the last minute decorations with Old Coach Ukai barking orders. In a room inside the house, you were looking over your outfit for the wedding. Nothing too formal, but you were brushing your hands down. A slight smile crossed your lips in thought as you brushed your hand past your stomach. But your thoughts went towards the past 5 months.

**

After that night, you went home the next morning, your mother instantly noticing the ring. You were tired and sore but your mother knew not to press too much after you told her that Ukai proposed. You went with Karasuno, the following week, to watch them take Inter-high this time, all the way, destroying Shiratorizawa again. On the way back home after the final game, you pulled Ukai to the side. “I have to go back to America for a month. If there is any way I can get back here faster, I would. But that is already the quickest I can get back.”

“I understand. I’ll be here waiting.” You shared a passionate kiss, before you both parted ways.

“I’ll stop by the store on my way to Tokyo.” You called back before walking home. And you did as promised. You and Ukai walked to the back of the store for a moment while he made out with you, before shoving you into a closet and getting a quickie in. After you stumbled out and adjusted your clothes, you made your way to the airport and were on a plane back to America.

Arriving in America, your co-worker, Michael, was there to pick you up with his boyfriend. Your tired mind started speaking in Japanese before Michael stopped you. “Boss…..English. You’re back in America….and my Japanese isn’t like Bryan’s.” You shook your head.

“Sorry. Thanks Mike and Bry. I’m exhausted.” Bryan grabbed your hand and raised it up.

“Did you get engaged while over there Boss?” You looked at the ring and blushed bright red.

“Yes. My long time friend and I. We…..We found out that we pinned over each other for years. And while I was home, he proposed.” You smiled and Mike and Bryan smiled.

“Well…...I guess we’ll be going to a wedding in the future.”

“You both better be there.” You laughed. The time in America felt like ages. You had to finalize the paperwork for the new office to open, place the application up on a Japanese Website, take care of your apartment, and ship things over to move back to Japan full time. You gathered everyone that worked in the office in a lunch meeting, treating them to some authentic Japanese cuisine that you hand made. Though no one else noticed the ring glinting on your hand.

“As you know, I recently went back home to donate a great deal of money towards charity, and I am happy to tell you that the elementary school we helped build a new gym for was grateful and they send their thanks.” Cheering and clapping happened. “Also, I closed on the deal for a new building in Tokyo. So it is official, we are expanding our office to Tokyo. As to who would run it, it was a no brainer.” You took a deep breath as people started muttering before they fell silent. “While I was home, I rekindled an old friendship that was much more than just a friendship. We both realized we were in love, and thus…..” You held up your hand. “I will be moving back to Japan and marrying him. I will be running the Tokyo office. But don’t worry. You all will be in good hands. Michael has agreed to take my role here in the New York office and move forward with opening the California office next year. Bryan will take over Mike’s position in this office. As for the California office….” You looked over to Mike who nodded.

“Mercer. You and your wife wanted to move out to California, right?” You looked over to Mercer. He nodded. “Why don’t you run the California office.” His eyes went wide.

“Boss? Are you serious?” He asked.

“If you are willing to put up with one more year in your apartment…...actually. Don’t. Why don’t you and your wife move into my old apartment. I already worked it out with my landlord. You’ll move into the apartment tomorrow…..is that enough time?”

“More than. Thank you.” Mercer pulled out his phone to text his wife the good news. “Now. Mercer, Mike will teach you all you need to know to run the office, so I trust you will do well. And…..for the rest of you. Everyone is receiving a bonus this Christmas on top of a 10% pay increase.” Everyone cheered. “I will be making rounds around here every other year. So I expect everyone to still be working here if you can.” You smiled and looked over your employees.

“So Boss, you think everyone is happy?” Mike and Bryan walked up.

“Absolutely. And please….if you have any questions Mike, please call. No matter the time.” You smiled and Mike nodded.

“Of course. And make sure we get that invite to that wedding.” You laughed and nodded.

“Deal.” After that meeting, you left quietly while people got back to work, Bryan driving you to the airport. You smiled and swapped to Japanese. “Bryan. Thank you for everything. And you know…..if you and Mike ever want to tie the knot, I better get an invite too.”

“Sure thing, Boss.” You hugged and walked into the airport for the long flight back home, the last one for a long while. During the flight, you felt unusually queasy, and asked for a barf bag a couple of times, but over all, the flight was quiet. It pays to fly first class for sure. When you landed in Japan, you received a text.

 _‘I can’t wait to see you. So….well…..I’ll see you at baggage claim after customs.’_ You laughed. Knowing him, he probably drove all the way down here the night before. As you walked through the airport, the travel seemed to drag on until you finally reached the door at the end of customs. And there he stood, Keishin waiting for you. You ran through the door and jumped into his arms. “I missed you, Little Crow.” He said before pressing his lips into yours. He couldn’t care less that this was inappropriate behaviour for public viewing, but he was just glad to have you in his arms again. You both walked hand in hand to pick up your bags before heading out to his car. “I booked a hotel for the night.” He said putting your luggage in the car. You only took in the necessary bags for the night because you were driving home tomorrow, but you knew you didn’t need anything more than a change of clothes, because as soon as that door shut, the clothes flew off.

The next morning was a drive back to Karasuno. You both took turns driving so the pressure wasn’t all on one person, but when you arrived back in Karasuno, your move into Ukai’s was just about complete. “There’s just one more thing that needs to be moved in.” Ukai picked you up and carried you into his home. “Welcome home, Little Crow. I still can’t believe you are here, for good.”

“I still have to make routine visits to the States, but hopefully, maybe, I can take you with me when I do.” You smiled and he sat you down. “Little Crow…..Let’s get married in a few months…..I can’t wait for you to be my partner for life.” You laughed and kissed his nose.

“Silly. I would marry you tomorrow if I could, but there are two people that I promised that will come to the wedding. Both are going to be busy making sure the transition is flawless and then I have to hire and interview people for the Tokyo Office before we can get married.” And that took the rest of the time.

Over the course of those few months, you interviewed and hired, to start with, 40 local Japanese people to get things rolling in Japan. All the meanwhile, prepping for a nice small and private wedding. And lots of sex. So much so you had started to see changes in your body, but you welcomed them. You were marrying the man of your dreams, your best friend, your companion.

**

And now, you were looking at yourself in the mirror when a knock on the door came. “Hey ummmm….Little Crow?” It was Hinata. “Oh wow. You look great! Oh….Old Coach Ukai says the ceremony is about to begin.” You smiled and nodded.

“Thanks Hinata. I’ll be there shortly.” You watched him close the door and you took a deep breath. It was time. Time to marry Keishin Ukai. You walked out of your room and headed over to the door. Yachi looked out and motioned you to go ahead and start walking down the aisle. You looked around to see who was there. Ukai’s parents were there, you mom was there along with a gentleman she was seeing, Takeda, Mike and Bryan, the current volleyball team, plus the four graduated third years, Ushimagi and their wife, Shimada and Takinoue, and a few other friends you both had in school. And there he was, nervous and handsome. When you got to the end, you looked over to your mom and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“Your father would be so proud.” She whispered as you turned and took Ukai’s hand.

“Dearly Beloved. We have gathered here today to celebra-”

“Just get to the damn vows. I can’t wait a second longer.” Ukai glared at his grandfather, the officiator at this wedding, who just coughed and nodded.

“Of course. Keishin, you wrote your own vow, correct? Please proceed.”

“Little Crow. For our whole lives, it was us against the world. And in high school, we didn’t realize our closeness just made people think we were an item. And looking back, we might as well have been. I loved you from day one, and with every day that passed, the more I realized that we are just perfect for each other. We’ve had spats and arguments, but at the end of the day, we couldn’t stay mad at one another. The nine years you were out of my life were some of the most eye opening years in my life. You plagued my every thought. So much so that I was dumped because I couldn’t stop thinking about you. So on this day, in front of everyone, I vow to love you, unconditionally, until the day we die.” Ukai put the wedding band on your finger and smiled.

“Um….Y/N. Your vow.”

“Keishin. We’ve been by each other’s side for years. When we were just kids, we didn’t know what true love meant. But looking back on the years, I can truly say what we had and what we still have is true love. We loved one another unconditionally back then, and that love has grown into what it is today. When I went away, I was so sad that I couldn’t say my final goodbye and that moment had haunted me ever since. Because I didn’t ever want to say goodbye. Those nine years that I was in America were tough. But I believe it made me into the person I am and has molded this relationship into something that is closer than had I stayed. So on this day, in front of everyone, I vow to love you, unconditionally, until the day we die.” You slipped the wedding band on Ukai’s finger. Both of you looked into each other’s eyes and smiled.

“Yeah Yeah. You both are married. Hurry up and kiss. I know you are dying to.” And Ukai didn’t have to be told twice. You both wrapped your arms around each other and shared the most passionate kiss in front of everyone. You heard them cheer as you kissed and when you both broke away, you had the biggest smile on both of your faces.

“We did it….we are married.” Ukai whispered to you.

“Yeah…...can’t wait until later tonight.”

“Me neither.” Old Coach Ukai cleared his throat and you both turned and faced the crowd.

“May I present to you my idiot grandson and his partner. KEISHIN AND Y/N UKAI!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading. I really do hope you enjoyed reading this.  
> I tried to keep the reader as Gender Neutral as I could. Of course there are some parts that I have left up for your personal interpretation.  
> If you liked this, please check out the other fics in this event.
> 
> Thank you for reading once again.
> 
> Also fun fact. The characters Michael (Mike), Bryan (Bry), and Mercer (and Mercer's wife) are actually based on the voice actors: J. Michael Tatum, Brandon McInnis, Matthew Mercer and his wife Marisha Ray.


End file.
